Because of you
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: The wise Naruto has noticed the Uchiha has found love! But will Sasuke reject or accept this feeling of love and allow it to melt his ice heart?
1. Prologue

There was this girl at my school and everyday without fail for the past couple of weeks she would come running by and ran straight into me. Always at the same time and in the same spot, she would come running down that hall and straight into me, get up apologize then run off and every time I would ask my friend if he know who she was, and as always he shrugged. This happened everyday without fail, till one day she didn't come running down that hall. I think that was the day it all started.


	2. Chapter 1

I stood against the wall, music blaring through my head phones that I had hanging around my neck, waiting for my idiotic friend and the girl who always ran into me. I heard someone shouting, it took me all of two seconds to realize my best friend was going to be late meeting me, I sighed and placed my headphones on turning the music up louder.

I jumped swearing, I had completely spaced out, and someone had come up and tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes, removed the headphones and turned to see who it was.

The girl standing in front of me was short for her age; she had slate grey eyes, long black hair and flawless white skin.

I looked down at her wondering what she wanted, she shuffled from side to side under me gaze.

"I wanted to apologize properly for running into you all the time these past few weeks" she spoke so quietly I could hardly hear her, I stood there for a while, watching her push her sleeves up while waiting for a reply.

"Hn" I grunted, it was my normal reply and the one I loved best. She bowed saying,

"I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes at her

"Whatever I don't care, but who the hell are you?" I asked rudely, clearly bored with this conversation already.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she whispered bowing again, I sighed annoyed with how quiet she was.

"Speak up will you" I mumbled impatient.

"Hyuuga Hinata" she said it a little louder, it wasn't much but I guess I would have to put up with it.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I told her, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I waved slightly and walked off.

"Kakashi let the idiot go, you know as well as I do that he never learns from this" I said it as I walked into my friends classroom, I lifted my foot up to kick him but he jumped sideways. Straight into the wall like always. I rolled my eyes at him and helped him up

"Come on I wanna go home already idiot" he scowled and tried hitting me, like always.

"Stop calling me an idiot Sasuke" he whined, gathering his things,

"Because I'm not an idiot"

"Naruto I'll stop calling you an idiot when you get a hundred percent on an exam, which will be never" I muttered kicking him out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

When I came to school the next day, I saw that Hinata was in all of my classes and that I was sitting behind her in all but one. I have no idea about how I failed to notice it before; she was always sitting quietly and drawing no attention to herself.

I groaned and decided it was the probable the best thing to do to keep away the girls, I was one of the most hottest popular guys in the school, every lunch I was always flocked by girls and unless I picked one of them to sit with, they sat there trying really hard to get my attention, it always ended with fighting.

"Hey Hyuuga turn around and sit with me" it wasn't a request but a demand, one that scared her.

"Ok Uchiha-san, but why me?" she sounded like she was trying to be brave, it kind of failed. I gave my usually response before I started eating. The silence between us wasn't too tense but it was starting to get annoying.

"I wanted to know why you're always running down that hall everyday" I said, packing up my bento box,

"So why have you been running?" I asked bored with this conversation already

"Umm, I'm on…" she whispered not finishing the sentence; she poked her fingers together and started to blush.

"I didn't hear you Hyuuga, speak up" I hated that she was so quiet; it annoyed me to no end that I didn't even know she was there because she was so quiet.

"I'm on the track team, I've been practicing running long distances" she muttered, poking her fingers together again, it seemed she did that when she was nervous, I just thought it was weird.

"Hey Sasuke you dickhead, whatcha doing?" Naruto came bounding into the classroom; I still had no idea how I became his best friend or how I even met him. Normally he just stopped to say hello or something completely stupid, today he had to come into the classroom and pulled up a chair. When he came over I noticed that Hinata tried to make herself look smaller than she already was, her head was bowed down, her face was red and she was just continuously poking her fingers together. I smirked for a second; she liked Naruto and this I could use to my advantage.

"Idiot what are you doing in our classroom, I thought you had Kakashi to deal with ehh?" I asked kicking his chair; he looked around for a second trying to find the other person. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder, pointing at Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata" he muttered rubbing his arm still smiling like an idiot, Hinata whispered something that sounded like a hello but I couldn't be sure of it.

"So yeah we have a sub teacher and get this he said we could go round to other classes to eat as long as we didn't annoy the teacher there" he sounded so proud of himself, that I just had to burst his bubble of joy.

"you're allowed to do that any day, Kakashi just doesn't want to have teacher's talk to him about your behavior, he's rather just sit around and ignore your complaints" as I lectured him, Hinata made a break for it, running out of the class room and boy was she a fast runner.


	4. Chapter 3

I sat there for a while listening to Naruto's babble, not taking any of it in. I was too busy thinking about where Hinata could be now and I don't know why, she wasn't anything special just a tool to be used that didn't annoy me or demand that I go out with her because she's got bigger breasts than the other girls or she loved me the most. Hinata was just a tool to keep the other girls away, letting me have some peace of mind, so why did I want to know where she had run off to? I stood up, patting Naruto on the head, which was more of a whack on the head then anything.

"Later Naruto" I muttered, running off and leaving him utterly confused.

When I got to the door of the class room I had no idea which way she went and then it came to me.

"The roof" I whispered, taking off. The roof was the most secluded, quietest place in the school, and it was almost impossible to get to unless you knew the secret. The secret was the store-room window, the store-room was never used and apparently it was always locked, it wasn't it just didn't open unless you kicked in the right spot. The table in the middle of the room was sitting right under the ceiling window, and then all you had to do was open the window and climb up.

I heaved myself up onto the roof and walked around to the air ducts on the over side of the roof it was the only place to sit without being seen.


	5. Chapter 4

"Why did you run out like that? I thought I told you to sit with me I didn't say you could leave when you wanted to" I wasn't angry with her at all but I sounded like it, I just wanted to see how far I could push her till she told me herself that she liked Naruto.

She jumped blushing even more than she already was.

"You scared me" she was poking her fingers together again like always, I really wanted to grab her hands forcing her to stop. Ever since I saw her do it the first time, I hated it, I hated nervous habits altogether. Naruto would start laughing weakly and Sakura, the girl I normally sat with would begin babbling about things she didn't care about. Nervous habits annoyed me to no end but I had to deal with it everybody had one, except me.

I glared at her waiting for her to answer, to stop poking her fingers together and to speak up.

"Well why did you run away Hyuuga? I didn't say you could leave" I stood in front of her, bending down so I was eye to eye with her, Hinata squirmed under my gaze. I straightened up and stopped glaring at her.

"Fine don't speak just stay silent the rest of your life" I muttered walking off, I couldn't be bother with someone who didn't speak, and she was a tool and one that was wasting my time.


	6. Chapter 5

I had almost gotten to the window when I her heard scream out to me

"Wait" I stopped, waiting for the second shout, it never came so I continued to back to my class room.

"no Uchiha-san wait please" there it was the second shout, the one that tells you the person is serious about wanting you to come back.

Hinata grabbed my sleeve and yanked me away from the window, hesitantly letting go, thinking I would run away again.

"Hn" it was all I needed to say to someone who looked ready to spill their guts, that someone was her.

"Umm, I l…like… like Naruto-kun" she stammered, looking ready to faint. 'Success' I thought wanting to smirk, I knew that if I let myself smile she would know, know that I knew before she even told me. I laughed a little, not at her, no not at her but Naruto.

"You know he's an idiot that can't see past the end of his nose, even when you point it out to him right?" I was a little curious to see how much she knew about Naruto, to see how much she would put up with when it came to how idiotic he was.

"I know" she was hiding her face behind her fingers that she was poking together as always,

"but that's why I like him, because he's funny and he makes me laugh when he does those idiotic things, I like his courage and strength too" she smiled happily as if remembering something, I waited to see if she would say anything else first before punching holes in her love for him.

She didn't say anything and it didn't seem like she was going to, I sighed feeling a little sorry for her.

"and you also realize that he will never see you in that way right, he thinks of you as a weird little sister, that and he only has eyes for Sakura."


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm the type of person that likes loading little bits and pieces of stories in between big chapters! Not all the chapters will be this length ^_^

Hinata stood there as still and as silent as a statue, what scared me most was when she started weeping. All I could do was stand and stare, I think despite all the shit I gave my fan girls, I had never personally made one of them cry. Her movement took me by surprise; she forcefully shoved my chest before screaming.

"I know" she ran off, dropping through the window haphazardly. I heard the thump of Hinata landing on the table, but I still didn't move from my spot, I just couldn't move.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't think I moved for the rest of the day, I just stood there, the only thing I could see was the image of Hinata standing there and crying. Eventually Naruto came and helped me off the roof, I didn't say anything to him, and he didn't ask me anything. Nobody said anything to us, as Naruto lead me out of the school building, everybody just stared. As soon as he left the building Naruto started questioning me.

"Sasuke what the hell happened up there?" he looked concerned but I didn't really get it, I couldn't really comprehend anything he was saying. I did get one thing 'what happened?' it was all that ran through my head.

"I don't know" it was the truth I didn't know what happened, I didn't know what I did and I couldn't figure it out.


	9. Chapter 8

I sat around at home for a while, trying to figure out what I did to make her cry. It confused me so much; I couldn't think about anything else, it consumed me. I completely forgot to do anything else but breath, I was still sitting in the corner Naruto left me in when he took me home. I sat there for a while longer thinking and then one thought came to mind.

"She was just being over emotional like most girls, I didn't do anything wrong" I muttered getting up. Hinata was like most girls, she was just being way too over emotional about some guy. It was the only conclusion I could come up with, I had no idea about girls and I never wanted to.

I had been missing from school for 3 days and I came back like nothing happened at all. When I got to class Hinata wasn't there, I was also running late. I sat down, I wanted to ignore the empty desk behind me and pretend nobody sat there like I always thought it was. It was just another desk filled by a silhouette that was just another person in the world, one I didn't need to know.


	10. Chapter 9

Kurenai brought in a new student; he didn't speak a word, when she told him to introduce himself he said nothing and the whole time he stared at me. Nobody else but me, it didn't bother me at all. He took the empty desk in front of me, all through home group he didn't talk to anyone, he didn't look at anyone.

When I got up to leave for my next class he stopped me, placing a hand on my chest.

"Thank you" he whispered, I watched as he left confused, I had no idea why he would thank me, maybe it was because I returned his glare.


	11. Chapter 10

The new boy was in all of my classes, but the weird thing was that he was sitting behind me in all but one. I thought it really odd but I guess it was just a coincidence, a really odd one.

It was lunch time and there was no Hinata to keep away the fan girls that reminded me of vultures circling a dying prey. I sat there silently thinking, till someone poked me in the shoulder. I turned to face the new boy, looking at him properly, he had blood-red hair, sea green eyes ringed in black and a tattoo on his forehead, and it was the kanji for love. Despite the fact he was a guy he had a rather slender frame, he was tall and lanky.

I grabbed my chair and turned it round so I could face him while I spoke

"Uchiha Sasuke" I muttered, staring at him still.

"Gaara" he was a quiet as Hinata but at least you could hear him properly.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked really curious but I didn't let it show, he just nodded as emotionless as I was.

"Why did you say thank you this morning?" he didn't reply but passed over a book, nodding again. I started to flick through it; the pages were filled with sketches. I stopped when I found one of me; it was from when I was staring at him this morning. I continued flicking through it but stopped again after a few pages, there was a picture of Hinata sitting under a tree crying

"Gaara when did you draw this?" I was surprised to see a picture of Hinata in his sketch book.

"Two, three days ago I think, I'm not too sure I can never remember much when I start drawing, do you know her?" it was his turn to show emotion and my turn to nod. I was about to answer, when Gaara suddenly looked scared and he wouldn't stop looking at the door.


	12. Chapter 11

"Little brother" a girl came running into the class room shouting. She ran up and hugged Gaara then turned around and hugged me; I looked as shocked as Gaara did. She stood back to look at me then just suddenly sat on the floor

"This is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro" he pointed to the door just as some boy appeared.

"Tem" he growled panting, he looked like he had just run a mile,

"Why the hell did you run off like that, oh hey little brother" he came up and hugged Gaara then hugged me like his sister. I had, had enough of being hugged by strangers.

"Sorry Sasuke, my siblings don't understand the meaning of personal space and it's rare to find me speaking to someone willingly" he shrugged, completely ignoring his siblings in front of us.

"I know what it's like to have a sibling that doesn't care about personal space" I muttered thinking 'well I did' my brother was dead. He was never coming back to bother me.


	13. Chapter 12

The next day Hinata came back to school, she refused to talk to anyone one and refused to look at anyone. It annoyed me deeply, only because I wanted to speak with her. All through the first half of the day I stared at her back, not knowing what to say but I had to say something.

When lunch started I grabbed my lunch and hers, and then grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the class room. She protested weakly, I ignored her

"Uchiha-san you're hurting me, please let go" she cried out in pain and continued beating my arm, I loosened my grip but I didn't let go.

"I want to talk to you" I kicked the door to the room leading to the roof open, pushed her in and closed it behind me. I pulled a couple of chairs down from the stack, sitting on one. She sat down slowly, I passed her lunch to her and started eating, and the questions could wait.

"Uchiha-san why did you drag me here? Just so you could eat with me in silence?" for once she wasn't as quiet as always, but she was still poking her fingers together.

"Hn" I suddenly remembered why I liked that reply, it was short, simple and could mean a hundred different things.


	14. Chapter 13

"Did I make you cry?" I asked it slowly, not caring if I sounded rude, not sorrowful.

"What?" Hinata sounded confused, like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"We were talking on the roof top almost a week ago and then you started crying, I'm curious, I want to know if I made you cry?" I truly was curious; for once I let my emotions show on my face, something that was rare.

Hinata smiled at me slightly,

"No, you didn't make me cry, it was the truth behind your words that did, you were right, Naruto will never look at me that way" she sighed, looking ready to cry again but she didn't she held it in.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, why this room though?" she looked around expecting to find something, it made me look around as well. There was nothing in here, besides a table and a few chairs.

"I guess it could do with a bit of cleaning" I coughed, watching the layer of dust; float gracefully around us barely visible in the weak light. Hinata laughed, I turned to look at her, I was confused.

"I'm not laughing at you, just the thought of you turning this room into some privet place to hang out in, to escape from the world" she giggled again, and returned to eating. I sat there thinking about what she said

"Maybe your right" I whispered.


	15. Chapter 14

Gaara was falling asleep on his desk when I walked into class, he looked dead.

"Gaara, coffee?" I placed the cup in front of him, poking him in the shoulder. He blinked and grabbed the cup.

"so have you talked to Miss Hyuuga yet?" it had been two days since he met Hinata, neither of them wanted to speak to the other and Hinata still didn't know about the picture, Gaara didn't as well.

"Miss Hyuuga, Gaara why the hell do you refer to her as that she can't hear you and I'm pretty sure she doesn't care what you call her" I was annoyed a bit with Gaara, when he did talk it was about Hinata, I had heard enough about her, I hardly talked about her.

Hinata walked into the room, smiling brightly, dressed in the sports uniform. She walked over and passed a note to me, waved before running out of the room. Gaara looked like he was going to murder me.

"I'm not going out with her Gaara, I have no idea what she gave me" I opened the letter, it was nothing personal just a letter.

'Lunch time at the athletics track I'm racing I thought you might like to see how fast I can run without running into people'

I smirked throwing it in the bin; I sighed and sat down wondering if she could win.


	16. Chapter 15

I walked across the grass of the ath's track with Gaara following me, it seemed weird Gaara liked being on his own often, yet he looked absolutely normal and happy.

I sat down on one of the benches and looked for Hinata

"Uchiha-san you came" I jumped, scared. Hinata was standing right behind me; she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from Gaara.

"You brought him with you why, you know he freaks me out" Hinata kept glancing at him, it was like he was suddenly going to jump up and attack her

"he followed me Hyuuga, just ignore him besides I don't want to upset him, his brother explained that Gaara's mentally insane, his father and uncle messed with his mind when he was younger and tried to kill him, it was only recently that he was released anything can upset him, so just ignore him for now" I wished her luck and walked off, Gaara was still sitting where I left him.

"She doesn't like me does she?" he muttered getting up.

"No Gaara, she didn't say anything about you she was just worried about the race" I was straight out lying to his face, I didn't know if he could tell though

"You are lying to me aren't you? I thought you were my friend Sasuke, this just shows I'm a freak doesn't it, that's what you think I am a freak, a mentally insane freak" he was yelling and crying, the last thing I felt was his fist connect with the side of my face.


	17. Chapter 16

I felt heavy, especially my right leg. I was in a white room, I hated the color white, and it reminded me of so many things I wanted to forget.

I tried to sit up properly but I couldn't move my leg, I was beginning to stress

"Shit" I swore. My right leg was in a cast; also I was wearing one of those stupid paper dresses you get when in hospital.

Someone else was in the room with me but they didn't react to my lovely language. I sat there for a while, thinking I should get somebody's attention or wake up the person asleep in my room. I hated lying there silently.

"Hello is anyone there, I'm sick of the silence and lying here for hours on end" I shouted, for once in my life I wanted attention from someone. The person in my room stirred, getting up. It was Hinata; she was still wearing her sports uniform.

"Sasuke" she was crying, Hinata hugged me, pretty much jumped on me. I winced in pain, every inch of my body hurt.


	18. Chapter 17

"I...I'll get the doctor" she ran out the door, still crying and I was still lying down.

I muttered something foul under my breath as the doctor entered, Hinata wasn't with him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he smiled brightly, it seemed a little false.

"I want to sit up, I feel heavy and my body is screaming in pain" I was grumpy, he picked up a remote sitting on the bedside table and pressed one of the buttons making the bed move.

"Brilliant" I felt so intelligent, he just laughed.

"Don't worry about it the beds here are all new, you have a wonderful girlfriend" he winked, started to check the machines.

"Came with you in the ambulance, hasn't left your side since been sleeping here to and wouldn't let someone in as well, I remember seeing her slap him across the face" I was confused, I had no idea who he was talking about.

"I don't know who you're talking about I don't have a girlfriend" I scratched at my knee.

"Oh then who was the girl here with you?" he seemed to be really curious.

"Just a friend, do you have a ruler or something long and flat?" my leg was really killing me, it was itchy.

"Everything is fine, we will release you tomorrow, that cast will be on your leg for a while, I'll let your friend tell you what happened to you" he put emphasis on the word friend, like he thought I was lying.


	19. Chapter 18

Hinata came back in crying, I let her calm down before asking anything. She hugged me again, I patted her on the back and let her stay there till she let go.

"Hinata what happened to me?" she hiccupped quietly before answering.

"After you finished talking to me, that red-head started yelling at you, then he punched you, you fainted and he just continued beating you till the teachers pulled him off, he tried coming into your room the other day, saying he wanted to kill you so I hit him, making him go away" she started crying again, I sighed

"Hinata come here" I wiped her tears away and hugged her properly,

"Thank you Hinata, you did the right thing"


	20. Chapter 19

"How the hell am I meant to walk with these things" I was on the floor again, Hinata was trying to stifle a laugh and the doctor was laughing as well as trying to hide it.

Hinata came over and helped me up.

"Don't worry you'll get it I'll help you, I'll take you home" I grabbed the crutches and started walking again, mumbling thanks. I threw the crutches in the back of her car and sat in the front.

"Sasuke, why didn't your family come and see you?" Hinata looked a little worried, I felt like telling her but I didn't want to bring up the memories, then again it might be easier than lying to her.

"My brother murdered every last living relative and then tried to kill me, I managed to get away, he died in prison, suicide apparently, I'm living on my own in an apartment" I shrugged my family didn't matter to me anymore; they never did in the first place.

"Oh I'm sorry, umm, how about you stay with me?" Hinata was poking her fingers together out of nerves; I was sitting there shocked.

"What?" I whispered, I was too shocked to think.

"Stay with me, only till you get better, I live in an apartment as well, my family hates me and you wouldn't be a problem for me" I sat there thinking it over

"Okay but I have to get some things first" she smiled brightly like I told her she won a million dollars, only she looked truly happy.


	21. Chapter 20

Getting out of the car, was so much fun, I forgot about my leg, the result was me falling over again, landing flat on my face. Hinata was by my side within a few seconds, she helped me back into the car seat, passing the crutches to me without a word.


	22. Chapter 21

My apartment door was already open by the time the elevator arrived; I cautiously pushed it open with the end of a crutch.

"Hey bastard about time I thought you disappeared off the face of the earth, oh hey Hinata" Naruto was sitting on my couch, eating my food, playing my games and acting like he owned the place.

"How did you get in here idiot?" I swung my way inside finally getting how to walk, it still wasn't easy.

"Dude I have a key remember and what the hell happened to you?" I shrugged whacking him with the crutch.

"Get out of here or help me Naruto and stay away from Gaara" he just nodded and followed me.

"Can you get my duffel bag from the wardrobe" I sat on the bed and watched him.

"So are you going out with Hinata then?" I smirked, shaking my head

"dude you should you guys go good together and you're nicer around her you don't feel the need to verbally bully me beyond idiot or hit me more than once, if you weren't with her we would still be on the floor murdering each other, look at yourself Sasuke your going to stay with her for a while instead of calling me up and telling me to play maid" I ignored most of his idle chatter, only because I had no idea what to say, the easiest reply was my normal one

"Hn"


	23. Chapter 22

Everyone talked, everyone stared and everyone had questions on their mind. One could only begin to imagine what there where saying and what they were thinking.

'I heard it was that new kid Gaara?'

'Do you think he hit that new guy first?'

'Isn't that the Hyuuga girl with him I wonder why?'

'Someone told me Hinata and Sasuke were going out'

'Oh my god who would ever think that Sasuke got beat up'

And countless other things that you could think of but now everyone was thinking something like that.


	24. Chapter 23

"Hinata I don't want to be here" I sounded like I was whining, in fact I was. I was scared Gaara was going to be there, that he was going to kill me like he said.

"You'll be fine Sasuke-kun" Hinata seemed more scared than me, people were talking about her more than the fact I was in crutches. It seemed like she had never gotten this much attention before, it was too much for her

"Hinata, how about we ditch school for the day and relax on the roof" I whispered, she looked relieved instantly and nodded. I started walking faster, almost forcing her to move from her spot.

Within a few minutes we were standing at the door, staring at it

"Come on it won't kill you to ditch once in a while" I smiled at her, I think it was the first time I had smiled since I lost my family.


	25. Chapter 24

The day was spent lazing away on the roof of the school, happily watching the clouds float by. Ignoring the comments of people who didn't know any better, forgetting friends who were looking for us and the angry teachers who would yell at us. A lazy afternoon spent lying in the sun, resting and long silences that didn't need to be filled with idle chatter. I think that was the day I stopped and listened to someone else's idea, for once.


	26. Chapter 25

Naruto walked in to my line of sight, seeming to come out of nowhere, I jumped slightly.

"Ditching classes huh and with Hinata no less" I looked over at Hinata; she was snoring slightly, asleep.

"Yeah so what, I like spending time with her" he laughed quietly but it wasn't normal when he laughed like this

"Sasuke ask her out, Hinata is beautiful, smart and one of a kind she didn't know you till you told her your name, being with her is good for you, If you don't someone else will and you will regret it for the rest of your life, Hinata likes you, you know she asked me about you in the hospital, she may not have said it herself but her face is like an open book, Sasuke go for it you will never find another one like her" he got up leaving me behind to think about something I had never bothered thinking about before. Girls. Naruto was right Hinata was one of a kind, but she was a girl, she wasn't anything special and she was just a tool for me to use.

Just a tool. The words echoed through my head, it sounded wrong to me now but I didn't need another friend. Naruto was fine, that and he never tried to murder me, and if I got to close to Hinata she would take it the wrong way and then who knows.


	27. Chapter 26

"Hey bastard, earth to Sasuke" Naruto was waving something in my face, something that looked like my art work.

"Hn" I was staring out the window, still thinking about what Naruto had told me on the roof.

"What the hell is wrong with you look at this?" Naruto continued to wave the piece of paper a few inches from my face, I took it of him. Well more like snatched it off him.

I hadn't even realized I was drawing at all, it was a picture of a girl, long black hair, and it looked just like Hinata. I shoved the picture into the closest book before someone else picked it up.

"dude just ask her out, she doesn't bite and she likes you, you like her as well why else would you draw something that looks like her, and I never knew you were so good at art?" I sighed ignoring him like always; I didn't know if I liked Hinata in that way.

"Whatever" I muttered

"you've been living with her for how long, Uhh I think it was a month and a half, Sasuke you've mellowed out, your happier spending time with her than anyone else and you always help her when she asks for it, Sasuke you love her and you need to tell her before someone else does" Naruto sounded so serious that I couldn't doubt it, he was speaking the truth. The only problem was that I didn't want a relationship.

"Hn, just shut up Naruto, you idiot" I poked him in the side of the head, and continued eating

"Oi Sasuke, Hinata's race is on in ten minutes" Sakura shouted, standing in the door way panting. I nodded once, turning to glance at Naruto, who had the dopiest look on his face just from seeing her

"Later Naruto, Hinata's more important then you" I smirked, hobbling out the door; I had yet to get used to the leg brace that replaced the cast.

"Oi, Sasuke bastard if you don't tell her I'm gonna paste this picture all over the school" he shouted sticking his head out the door

"Yeah Naruto, do that and I'm going to castrate you, you'll be singing in the church choir for the rest of your life"


	28. Chapter 27

She smiled brightly as soon as she saw me and ran up grabbing my sleeve.

"You came, Sasuke-kun" she muttered, blushing a very deep red

"Yep, I didn't get to see how fast you were last time" I didn't really look at her when I spoke. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek

"For luck" I mumbled bright red. I turned away and limped to the concrete steps as fast as I could. She stood there spacing out and I couldn't help but watch her. She looked cute. Someone with bright blue hair came over and taped her on the shoulder; Hinata shook her head and waved at me again.

She was lighting fast, it seemed like her feet never hit the ground. Everything around me was a blur but her; the noise was drowned out all I could hear was the pounding of my heart as I watched her race against the other runners. She was so graceful, like the lion chasing its prey.


	29. Chapter 28

"Sasuke" I heard someone calling my name. I jumped when I noticed my name, pulling myself out of my stupor.

"Gezz Sasuke what's the matter with you?" Sakura stood there hands on hips glaring, a glare so strong it could be classified as attempted murder.

"Hn" I grunted, trying to wave her away. She refused to move; within three seconds she had my wrist locked in her iron grip and was dragging me towards the group of female runners.

"Billboard brow" I mumbled under my breath, adopting Ino's insult for the girl. Sakura jabbed her heel into my good foot, as soon as I voiced the words.

Hinata was surrounded by a group of females; all congratulating her for her epic win in the race. I waited till the group had subsided before approaching her, wanting to be alone with her.

"You were amazing" I breathed, she turned red unused to comments of praise from me. I laced her fingers with mine, liking the feel. I began to walk tugging her alone with me, she got the idea and followed along so as not to be hurt. I took her under the red and orange colored trees with the leaves falling all around us. It was a romantic scene. I thought over what Naruto had spoken, Hinata was beautiful, she was kind, and her influence over me was astounding. She smiled at me sweetly; Hinata wasn't the type to rush someone.

"Move in with me Hinata" I spoke to fast out of nerves. I wanted to laugh; I had just developed a nervous habit, one of the few things that I hated.

"Please move in with me Hinata" I spoke slower this time. Hinata stood beside me shocked; I could feel her grip slacken.

"But why?" she asked in disbelief.

"I enjoy your company; I don't think I could deal with living alone again after being with you for so long" I grabbed her hand again, pulling her along besides me. The fall of the leaves created a colorful background. I glanced at the girl besides me, she smiled shyly at me before looking at the ground. I was happy, and for once Naruto really might have been right. Did I want a relationship? No. But did I want her? Yes. Screw it all to hell. I dropped her hand, in favour for cupping her cheeks now a dark red and kissed her.

It felt like I couldn't breathe, the feeling of her lips against mine was amazing. I pulled away letting my thumb brush down her scarlet cheek. Hesitantly she placed her hand against mine, holding it to her face.

"I-I, uhh, yes" she stuttered. I ran my free hand through my hair, looking away with a blush. Yes the mighty Uchiha was blushing. I sighed, deciding to tell her my feelings.

"In the time we've spent together I've changed a lot and it's because of you, I'm happier now because I have you, I love you Hinata" she threw her arms around, in a tight hug. A drastic move for her, but I didn't care. Settling my arms around her waist, I returned the gesture stunning the fan girls watching from afar.

"I've changed too" she said, drawing my attention back to her,

"because of you and I love you too Sasuke"


	30. Epilogue

There was this girl at my school and everyday without fail for the past couple of weeks she would come running by and ran straight into me. Always at the same time and in the same spot, she would come running down that hall and straight into me, get up apologize then run off and every time I would ask my friend if he know who she was, and as always he shrugged. This happened everyday without fail, till one day she didn't come running down that hall. One day she stopped and spoke to me. This day lead to us walking hand in hand under the falling autumn leaves. The bitter cold that was my heart had melted under her warm heart, allowing love into my life. That was the day the cold ended.


End file.
